Gone
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: It weeks before the Grand Festival and Drew has two problems to deal with. One on how he is going to win the Festival. Two May is missing and he has yet to tell her how much he loves her. Will he be able to in time or will Team Rocket's evil plan stop him from doing so. Remember reviews are welcome!


Drew kept running and running shouting May's name but to no avail May was not in the forest. Drew felt like breaking down and crying but he pulled himself together May had been missing for two days and this was no time for him to act weak. But with the sun setting and the forest becoming dark and his Pokémon weak from searching all day he decided to head back to the Pokémon Center. He quickly ran to the lounge hoping Harley or Solidad had any luck or even a clue to where May was.

"Any luck?" he asked desperately

"No nothing I searched the whole city and Harley searched the surrounding towns and asked Officer Jenny if she saw May nothing." Solidad said tears forming in her eyes.

"That little twit better get back soon that way I could beat her in the Grand Festival!" Harley screamed

"Drew I think it's time we called for some help." Solidad said

"No! We can find May ourselves!" Drew fired back.

He didn't want to call Ash, Brock or Dawn they were all super protective of May and he didn't want them to think he couldn't take care of his own girlfriend. Especially the way she went missing she wanted to go the Pokemart after dark. Drew insisted on going but May said she would be fine and she never came back.

"Swallow your pride! May needs help and we need to find her! I'm calling all of them try and stop me and you will end up face first in the fountain!" Solidad said storming me off.

"Well weren't you put in your place huh lover boy?" Harley asked

Drew slumped down on the chair he was just so tired and Solidad was right but he was not looking forward to tomorrow. He knew Johto was only a ship ride away from Sinnoh and that Ash, Brock and Dawn would be here as soon as they could.

Max P.O.V

While back in Honnen Max and Pokémon Ranger Jack were looking around a beach in Hoenn.

"Are you sure Manaphy went this way? One more question why would Manaphy leave the sea temple?" asked Max

"I don't know yesterday Manaphy got sudden strikes of pain and after the third one he left temple in search of something." Jack said

"Look there's Manaphy!" shouted Max

"Manaphy!" Jack shouted running toward the little blue Pokémon crawling out of the water.

Manaphy was staggering out of the water quite weak when suddenly it keeled over screeching in pain.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" it screamed.

While somewhere in Johto…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a girl in a dark room.

"Stop that's enough." An unknown voice said.

The girl panted as the lights turned on she raised her face revealing the girl being tortured was none other than May. Panting squinting at her capturers "Why…..Why…are you doing this?" she uttered.

"Sir according to the mind graph signals are being sent out to the target we are almost locked on." Another capturer said.

"Electivire one more shot for good luck." The head capturer said with a smirk.

"ELLLEECTIVIIIIRIRRREEE!" the Electivire screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" May cried out in agony.

Her strength failed her and she fainted with her breath low and shallow.

"Sir locked on target. We can now follow the target." a capturer said

The head capturer smirked "Soon my little prince. Soon." He cooed

Meanwhile back on the beach…

Manaphy still twitching in pain fainted as well "Mama…" it said stuttering.

Chapter 2: A Bittersweet Reunion

Drew woke up to the dazzling sunlight that was showering his room in the Pokémon Center. As he turned away from the wall he stared at the picture of him and May when they both tied at the Goldenrod City Contest. They were both hold their golden ribbons side by side and as he stared at the picture he began to cry. All he wanted was his May they had just been together for one week he had lost her once and now he was losing her all over again. As he woke up he leaned against his pillow and looked over the bunk bed to the right of him. Harley was on the top bunk snuggling a Cacturne doll "Boy what a weirdo." He thought. And he stared at Solidad who was on the bottom bunk and he could see she had been crying again. "Oh May, where are you?" he thought desperately. As they got dress and ate breakfast they saw Ash, Brock and Dawn running through the Pokémon Center's door.

"Brock!" shouted Solidad who recently began to have tiny feelings for Brock.

"Solidad! Oh sweet Solidad no need to worry Brock is here! We will find May then …then I can heal myself." Brock uttered as Croagunk dragged him away.

"So any news about May?" Ash asked clearly worried.

"No nothing." Solidad replied.

"Well doesn't anyone have any idea where she went?" asked Dawn

"We do." A voice said.

"Max!" Ash shouted overjoyed.

There stood a ten year old Max he was taller and a little more built.

"And Ranger Jack too and is that Manaphy?" Brock asked

"Huh? Could someone explain please?" Dawn said clearly confused.

Then an hour later everyone was up to date and they couldn't believe that Ash, Brock and May had helped the Prince of Sea.

"So what brings you here?" Dawn asked.

"Well I been protecting Manaphy for quite some time and until recently everything had been fine till about two days go Manaphy started getting pain attacks. Out of nowhere for no reason about the third time it happen it went off searching for something and every time that happened it shouted Mama. Max had been traveling and was stopping by our Ranger Base and offered to help with the search. The night when Manaphy fainted Max remembered how Manaphy always called May mama and we figured since May lost her memory maybe something is wrong with May." Jack said  
"Well that could be only why would Manaphy feel it? And also if May was being hurt then Manaphy would have sensed it a day earlier Manaphy has only been acting weird the last two days meanwhile May been missing for three days." Drew said

"True." Max said with Manaphy resting safely in his arm.

"Ranger Jack you have an urgent phone call." Nurse Joy said running up to them.

"Soloana! What's wrong?" Jack asked speaking to Soloana through video call.

"I have new information that might help understand Manaphy strange actions. Our undercover ranger in Team Rocket headquarters learned about their new plan called "The Little Prince" a.k.a Manaphy the Prince of the Sea. However I don't know how this ties in but they have a hostage a young girl named May. Apparently they are trying to use May to get to Manaphy." Soloana said.

"Wait how is that even possible?!" asked a very panicked Drew.

"Hold on one minute! Ash, Brock remember when the three legendary lake guardians bonded with us we could feel everything they felt." Dawn said

"Oh yeah." Ash said remember all too well the pain he felt being bonded to Azelf

"That's it just like you bonded with the three guardians of the lake May and Manaphy must have bonded as well. Why Manaphy felt it a little later is because of the distance or the fact that they haven't been together for awhile. They must be using May to lure in Manaphy or they might be using May connection to Manaphy to lock in on Manaphy. Either way not only is May is in danger but so is Manaphy." Said Jack

"So what are we gonna do obviously May is in danger we need to find her." Drew said

Then just that second an explosion shook the very ground and cause the walls of the Pokémon Center to shake. The whole group ran outside and since the Pokémon Center was right in front of a lake front they saw what caused the explosion. It was none other than Team Rocket and their boss Giovanni and May was being held by Jessie and James.

"MAY!" they all shouted.

"Now hand over Manaphy and the twerp doesn't get hurt." Jessie said standing on top of a giant plane/submarine

"NEVER!" Jack shouted

"Fine Electivire Thunderbolt!" shouted Giovanni

A powerful Thunderbolt ripped through the air hitting May causing her to squeal in horrible pain and Manaphy began to squeal as well. Manaphy jumped out of Max's arms. As it was readying an Aqua Pulse a giant dome of glass appeared trapping the Pokémon inside.

"Mana! Mana Manaphy!" it screamed inside the trap.

"Now! Now! Manaphy be nice or the girl gets it!" said James

Manaphy stared at a barely conscious May and slumped against its trap giving up.

"Bye bye twerps!" Team Rocket said. And begin to climb into the giant hatch.

"May! Let's go Swellow!" Max yelled.

Then out of the pokeball appeared a fully evolved Swellow and Max climbed on and slipped through the hatch before it closed as the plane began to take off.

Inside a dark hallway Max returned Swellow's to its pokeball and crept through the halls. Till he saw them put both his sister and Manaphy in a cell and lucky enough he saw them input the pass code. Meanwhile in the cell Manaphy was overjoyed to see its Mama it was happily squealing inside the dome. May looked at the Pokémon that she didn't remember but when it said Mama there was a sharp pain in the left side of her head. There was a suddenly flash of memories involving the glistening sea and a boy which she vaguely remembered.

"Mama?" she asked confused.

Then there was a swish of the cell doors and there stood a young boy that seemed so familiar it was like he was family. Then there was another sting of pain and she remembered the boy's name. "Max!" she yelled

"May!" the boy screamed hugging his sister tightly.

Then with that he helped his sister up and held Manaphy under his arm and began to walk out. When a loud sounding alarm rang out across the hall and they quickened their pace. He quickly called out his other Pokémon Plusle.

"Quick Plusle use Discharge to open the hatch!" he yelled

The hatch creaked open and the wind whistled in their hair and just as they were about to jump Manaphy was taken out of his arm.

"Manaphy!" Max cried out

He turned around seeing Manaphy being held by Giovanni's Electivire.

"Give Manaphy back! Plusle use Volt Tackle! Go!" Max Shouted.

"Quick! Electivire use Thunder Punch!" Giovanni shouted

So as Plusle charged forward Electivire without even blinking an eye punched Plusle back toward the group. Plusle hit the two in the chest and sent them sprawling through the air and they fell off the landing platform.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed plummeting to the earth.

Then the two blacked out while Team Rocket's submarine/plane dove into the sea and blasted away.

Chapter 3: A Race to Get Manaphy

Drew paced back and forth in the Pokémon center Max and May were saved by his Flygon Max was fine but May. May was all battered up her body was cold and she had a fever so Drew rushed her to the center. Nurse Joy came out of the room looking very tired she had been tending to May for the past two hours.

"Is she ok?" Drew asked.

"She will be fine but she need plenty of rest she been through a lot. You can see her now." Nurse Joy said.

The group rushed into the room and just stayed their till it was late at night and everyone but Drew climbed into the bunk beds in the room. However Drew sat by May bed side holding her hend till her eyes snapped opened.

"May!" he yelled tears brimming in his eyes.

"Drew I was so scared!" May shouted.

Drew hugged May as she was crying into his chest and tears of joy began to stream down his face "I love you May." He whispered

"I love you too." She whispered shuttering.

Everyone woke up and May got more stings of pains and began to remember something about Ash and Brock but barely anything about Max. Everyone was so happy and overjoyed but Manaphy soon crept back into their minds.

Then a sudden beep sounded and made everyone jump but it was just Jack's Ranger Stylus receiving a call.

"Soloana to Jack come in Jack. Update" Soloana said

Jack updated Soloana on everything and sadly reported that Manaphy had been kidnapped.

"You have to get back Manaphy at once! Team Rocket is planning to call upon Kygore you remember those crystal that one that keeps the temple in balance. Well those if Manaphy willing can call upon Kygore for help." Soloana said.

"Oh no! Hold on you said willing then how can Team Rocket get Manaphy to call Kygore then?" asked Max.

"I think that were May was suppose to come in. Manaphy will do anything for May even call Kygore. I have to go the submarine is waiting for you. You have your mission. Good Luck" Said Soloana

"Right! But one thing how can we find Manaphy it heading toward the temple but the temple moves." Said Jack

"Hold on! If Manaphy can sense where May is then May might be able to sense Manaphy!" said Max

"Right but May need rest now so we will set out first thing tomorrow." Said Jack

And so they did but they had to leave Harley and Solidad behind. However luckily May was able to sense Manaphy but May was avoiding Max she didn't want to hurt him because she barely remembered anything about him. However a week into following Manaphy Max cornered May on the ship.

They began to talk and laugh and Max shared all his adventures that he has had so far.

"Hey May you know when you lost the Grand festival I thought you never bounced back but when you did it totally inspired me." Max said happily

"I glad I inspired you but I don't remember." May said sadly

"But you got to!" Max shouted.

"Well I don't! I'm sorry!" May said running off

Max began to cry he couldn't believe his own sister couldn't remember him.

"Hey Max." Ash said

"Oh hey Ash." Max said sniffling

"I know it's hard but you can't put that type of pressure on May. Trust me May wants to remember you as much as you do but you got to give her some time." Ash said putting a warm reassuring arm around Max.

Suddenly the submarine lurched forward and land hard on something and Jack cried out something. As they got out they saw they were in the temple but soon enough they were captured by Team Rocket. They dragged them forward to the room with the crystals and Manaphy was there still in its trap.

"Mama!" it screamed.

And the grunts threw May in front of Manaphy as they released it.

"Now be a good Manaphy and summon Kygore or else the girl gets it." Said Jessie

Manaphy nodded not wanting anything to happen to its mother and went toward the crystal and placed one of its flippers on the middle one. A light blue light pulsate through the whole thing but it turned red as beams shot out all over the temple and Manaphy began to screech in pain. May began to flail in pain on the floor screaming in agony.

"'What's going on?!" Shouted a concerned Drew

"Manaphy is filled with fear and hatred therefore its message is back firing against it because there is no need for Kygore." Jack Screamed.

"Well we have to do something ugh! Roserade lets go use Petal Dance and then grab May and Manaphy." Shouted Drew

Roserade came out and dashed around hitting everything thing in sight including the ropes that bounded our heroes then it grabbed May and Manaphy. As the group began to make its way out it was stopped by Team Rocket.

"GIVE ME THAT POKEMON!" exclaimed Giovanni

"Never!" said May clutching on to a weak Manaphy.

"Alright! Electivire lets go!" Shouted Giovanni

However just as Electivire was about to attack a sudden Hyper Beam pierced through the air and knocked Electivire away.

"Kygore!" everyone shouted looked up.

There behind the protective bubble that encased the temple was the mighty Kygore bigger than life.

Giovanni smirked "Team one and two prepare for capture!" he said speaking into a headset.

Then two submarines appeared behind Kygore and attempted to shock it but with one might swish of its tail the submarines were down. Soon the whole temple was filled with its Hyper Beam and it chased Team Rocket away. Seeing all the danger was gone Kygore swam away into the depths of the Ocean.

"Alright! Exclaimed Ash.

"Mama!" exclaimed Manaphy clutching May

However May began to cry staring at the little blue Pokémon.

"Mana?" it asked staring at May in wonder.

"I sorry it's just that I just don't remember you." May said sniffling

"Mana? MANAPHY!" it exclaimed

Suddenly light exploded from Manaphy and encased her and Manaphy in aurora lights and on those lights where memories all the fights, the contests, her past even her journey with Ash and Brock. As the lights stopped May looked around and screamed.

"ASH, DAWN ,BROCK I REMEMBER! I REMBER IT ALL!" She screeched hugging them all.

"Manaphy! Oh my Manaphy." She said hugging it to death.

"MAX!" she screamed.

"May!" Max screamed as he ran and hugged his sister.

The two broke down and began to cry and somewhere in their hug Max said "Don't you ever leave me again."

"Never." Replied May

As everyone once again went their separate ways Ash, Brock and Dawn went back to Sinnoh. Jack and Manaphy stayed in the temple and Max returned to Hoenn. While May and Drew returned to an overjoyed Solidad even Harley was happy to see May remember him and surprisingly enough May was happy too. So as Drew and May sat together on the beach with May wrapped tight in Drew's arm she starred at him.

"Don't forget we still have to see each other in the final round." She said smugly

"I won't and I am going to win this time." He said

"Don't count on it" she said


End file.
